Meta-Politeia
Neo Hansaetic League; Finland becomes a hub of commerce after China declares ocean protection treaty and starts building huge green railway network through Siperia in 2032, from where the tracks spread to Hamina, Liyv, Zugdidi (Georgia). As a result of free trade treaty, the countries start to adopt Chinese meritocarcy in their politics; Westerners welcome the idea as fresh cure for celebrity politicians and political dominated by advertisement driven mass media. Rupert Murdoch becomes the symbol of the fall of Western liberal democracy, Finland becomes one of the first countries to adopt meritocratic social democracy, which later evolvs to politeia. First phase of the meritocracy was separation of concerns of state laws and county laws. County laws were given freedom to regulate their moral freedom in issues such as drug legalization, sexual rights and green values (many countries adopted extra value added tax for products, which had insufficient public information to conclude the economical impacts of products sold; this ultimately lead to further public information initiatives, which ultimately forced many companies to move from intellectual property businesses to social awareness businesses). Government state officials were chosen through meritocratic processes, related to compulsory education and respect among colleagues. Citizens voted democratically the county representatives (five years of county level work experience was mandatory) and also voted for values. New values could be introduced by value initiatives. Each value had ethical constitution, which made checks and balances for accountability between a state representative and a value. In addition to ethical constitution a value also had a clear declaration of the meritocratic process, which gave weights on how different values chose their representatives (by scoring their merits); usually these included different criterion for light and dark value memes. However, the value driven meritocratic social democracy seemed to have too much similarities with the postmodern decline of liberal democracy, because the values always managed to create strong polar oppositions, which ultimately focused more on preventing progress of their opponents agenda rather than being able to further their own agendas. Then someone remembered, that even Platon considered democracy to be a dictatorship of the majority. Why should we use dictatorship of majority, while even Plato himself had already suggested another governing form; politeia, where each man was to vote for benefit of others instead of himself. So, a reform was implemented, where state representatives of the value pushed forward laws, but were not allowed to partake in voting for them. This efficiently solved the problem of conflicting interest groups trying to fight each other and created everyone's duty to teach their values to others. While liberal democracy had done efficient job at reducing violence against the government subjects and later against each other govenrment (in 2020's there was pretty much no wars and each decade, when the successful adoption of liberal democracy progressed, there was less violence). There were citics for the meta-politeia in 2080's already, but even the critics approved, that it had efficiently solved the issue of inter-conflicting faction followers. Mankind would become free of faction movements and all humans were not considered as stereotypical representatives of their factions first, but instead greeted as real personal individuals without prejudice. This finally gave credit to one of the theories put forward by 2010's political philosopher Hanzi Freinacht about political effective value memes. Cultural progress through history could be defined by meta memes, which were widely popular (adopted by majority of the population). In cynical sense, one could define the meta memes by manifestations of peoples primary fears: * Animistic meta meme: fear of nature. * Faustic meta meme: fear of violence (from the monopoly of violence / rulers) * Post-Faustic meta meme: fear of following the wrong "Gods" * Modern meta meme: fear of believing false information (non-science or similar) * Postmodern meta meme: fear of believing in wrong social constructs (values) * Metamodern meta meme: fear of believing in prejudice Other meta modern philosophers also believed, that effectice value memes could be taken further as political dialectic process: * Modernism allowed us to conquer our fear of nature for good; catastrophes still happened, but we understood their reasons and were efficiently able to minimize the damages. * Post-modernism (liberal democracy) allowed us to conquer our fear of violence; small acts of violence and conflict still exist, but we can understand the fundamental structural problems behind the tendency for violence. * Metamodernism allowed us to conquer our fear of following the wrong "spiritual" leaders; while we still depended upon following information produced by other people, we finally understood, that the powerful truth about ourselves is within us, instead of out there to be learned from an moral authority figure; instead of seeking for knowledge we should focus on teaching ourselves to others and learning integration paths of our own values to the surrounding reality in the process.